Walkers and Spies
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: Once upon a time in Georgia, there was a child that lives with his father. But his father died with an unknown disease. When he grew up, he decided to be a scientist because he wanted to find out what is the disease that cause his father's death. He called the potion as "Thomas Cure". His cure, however, had a dangerous side effect and it was something he's never expected to happen.


**TITLE: **Walkers and Spies

**SUMMARY: **Once upon a time in Georgia, there was a child that lives with his father. But his father died with an unknown disease. When he grew up, he decided to be a scientist because he wanted to find out what is the disease that cause his father's death. He called the potion as "Thomas Cure". His cure, however, had a dangerous side effect and it was something he's never expected to happen.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE WALKING DEAD OR TOTALLY SPIES. **

**A/N: This was a fanfic written for our Creative Writing Class. We want to emphasize that ENGLISH isn't our first language and we're fairly new to the world of fanfiction, so please, we apologize for any mistakes, spelling-wise or grammar-wise that we made. Please Review!**

* * *

A million years ago, there was once a foolish scientist who lives in a town called Georgia. He has no family. But he lives with his dog since he was fifteen years old. He studied in University of Georgia and graduated with the degree of Chemical Engineering.

His mother died when his mother was giving birth to him. He grew up with his father. But years later, unfortunately an unknown disease caught his father that halted his father's life. He has no sibling or even relatives. And this gave him the reason to fight for his life.

The death of his father inspired him to be a scientist. He wanted to invent a medicine that can cure a disease his father has. So he tried and tried to make a good mixture of chemicals.

He spent most of his time in their school laboratory. Until he graduated, he kept on applying for jobs but still no one would accept him and this is probably because of his foolishness.

One tiring afternoon, he sat down under the tree then talked to himself.

"Why would they not accept me? Is there something wrong in me? I had studied for almost four years and more. I also graduated. But still they want something more of me."

So he decided to lie down and watch the sun to set. When he got up, he noticed that it's almost midnight. He walked as fast as he could, knowing that there are a lot of bad guys in their town. He reached his house after half an hour.

"It's been a long day for me. So I got to close my eyes."

He said his prayers then immediately covered his whole body with a thick blanket. He slept very sound.

"My eyes are irritated. Where are those lights coming from? I remember turning all the lights off before I went to bed." He said.

Afterwards, he walked towards the way following where the light was coming. He did not notice that he was already under his house. He walked down through a narrow stairs and found a topsy-turvy room.

"WOOOW! This is an amazing area. I never thought that this house has a cool spot."

When suddenly, he heard a voice, a familiar voice. And it was talking to him.

"Hey son, I'm glad you found out what I was telling you about. I have wanted to tell you about this place but time is not agreeing. Now, you listen to me very attentively. This was my sanctuary when I was in your age. You must restore this place and make it all yours. All my inventions and potions are in the cabinet near the window. You can use it whenever you want. It is all yours my dear son. Your mom and I really love you. Take care of yourself."

Then all the smokes and foggy things were gone. He felt again that his eyes need to be washed. He slowly opened his eyes and he was shocked. It's already morning and found himself in his bed and not in the place where his dad talked to him.

"Uhhh. I thought everything was real. How come it happens? Oh I have to accept that dreams really exist to make us regret waking up. I suddenly miss my mom and dad." He said in a sad manner.

He got up from his bed. Said his prayers then immediately fix his bed. He went downstairs to cook for his breakfast. When he was eating, a strong wind whipped to and fro. Then a door slammed. Then he came running to see it. He saw a door leading towards a room downstairs. He went down and to his surprise; he saw exactly the room in his dreams. The room his father was talking about.

"Awesome! This is the room in my dreams. The one that dad has been talking about."

He moved around the room and found out many apparatuses that can be used for inventions. Until he notice a cabinet near the window. He remembers what his father told him. Something about the chemicals and potions inside the cabinet near the window.

"AHA! This is the cabinet my dad is describing. Let me open you my precious cabinet."

He slowly opened the cabinet. He is very happy to see a complete set of chemicals and potions. He can do whatever he wants to do. As what his father said, he can do everything he wants.

He went back upstairs and finished his meal with a big smile on his face.

"I need to hurry up. I got a lot of things to do. I'm a busy body today that is why nobody is allowed to disturb me."

He went to his door and posts a sign saying, "PLEASE DON'T DISTURB, THE BOSS IS BUSY."

Then he went rushing to the room underground. He brought with him all of his cleaning materials. He started cleaning. He would not stop until all the things there would shine.

He swept the floor over and over again. Wipe the windows repeatedly. And there it goes; the room already looks like a room. All the things are in their proper order. All are clean and nice.

"Finally, my lab got lovelier! Oh, how I love my sanctuary."

He rested for a while. And he decided to buy snacks in the grocery.

So he went out the house and got his bicycle with him. He went inside the store and went directly to the food section. After getting the foods he wanted, he thought of the things he needed for his sanctuary. But he did not think of one. His laboratory is very complete. All the things he needs are already provided. So he went to the parking lot and got his bike.

As he was biking down the quiet street of Georgia, he passed by a community of people having some kind of epidemic reactions. Their skins are turning red; their eyes are swelling as if they just cried so hard. And their hairs are falling in an instance. He stopped and observed. Suddenly, tears fell from his eyes. He remembered his father. He remembered how his father died. The people there got the same symptoms that are the same as my father.

He got his little notebook and a pen from his pocket then jot down everything he saw. He wrote down all his observations and some sort of equations or formulas that a normal person cannot really understand.

Upon reaching his house, he went immediately to his laboratory. Then opened his notebook. He wrote something on the board. Maybe some sort of equations again. He is doing this all day.

"This is a mission for me. I believe that God gave me this task that only me, would accomplish. I won't stop until I found a solution to their disease. I won't let them suffer what my father went through. Their children are still young and need to have someone to live with."

He won't stop until he got one equation done. Then he made two, then three. Then finally, he has done all the equations. The only thing that is left for him is to mix the chemicals that fit the equations.

He did not notice that he already slept on his table. Until the sun came and its beams run down on his face. It's already 7 o'clock in the morning. He went to the kitchen to cook his food. He needed to eat to fill the energy that was lost from him yesterday.

He ate a heavy breakfast. He even brought with him some foods so that he will not be going up anymore just to eat.

Then he finished all the mixtures and came up with a potion. He named it after his father. "Thomas' Cure"

"FINALLY! I'm done with all the things needed for the medicine. Good thing, I have my dad assisting me. Hahaha. Just kidding dad."

Gladly, he went outside the house with the potion on his pocket. He will buy a guinea pig. He would try the potion into an animal first before testing it to the people for some safety precautions.

After buying, he went home and posts the sign again so nobody would disturb him. He injected the potion to the guinea pig. Then he observes if there are reactions that would happen. But luckily, nothing happened to the guinea pig. In fact, it became stronger.

The next day, he decided to reproduce it. He put it in little bottles which he also found inside the laboratory. He wanted to give it for free. He just does not want the infected people to suffer like his father did.

So he went to the community where the epidemic reaction started. He wore some protective device like gloves and face mask. He gave it to the people and advised them to drink it once a day before they sleep. The people cannot express how grateful they are to him. They cannot wait to drink the potion and hoping that they will be cured.

The people in the community start taking their medicine before they went to sleep. They are very grateful and thankful to the scientist.

"I'm really glad that he helped us, he is really generous. In fact, he gave it for free. Thank God!"

The next morning came, and the people felt something changed to them. The flu that they had is gone. But they can felt some muscle pains and they eyes became a little bit reddish. But it did not stop them to continue taking the said medicine they think that it is the sign that they are healing.

"Qww! Maybe this is the effect of the medicine. This is good, our flu was gone!"

The people in the community went to the house of the scientist and they ask for more potion. The scientist was really flattered that the people love him because of what he did. So he made more potions and again, distributed it to the people.

Several days past, they noticed that they became stronger and more aggressive. They were starting to love eating raw meats.

"What happened to us? Is this still a good effect in taking those medicines?" People asked themselves.

The foolish scientist felt nervous on what is happening to the people who took his medicine.

"What is happening to them?" Is this still a good sign? Lord, Mom, Dad help me!" He said.

The habits of the people in eating raw meats continued, they eyes are really red and they always want to walk and walk then eat and eat.

After 3 months, the epidemic continues and the side effects of the wrong potion started to came out. The people are also eating humans. So the foolish scientist called them The Walking Dead. Because of the depression that scientist felt, he halted his own life. He injects some chemicals in his body that lead him to death.

The so called Walking Dead started to bite and eat humans. The humans that they bite also became zombies. The zombies are really aggressive that some humans are hiding in safest place that a walker could not smell and eat them.

There were 7 humans left. They are Rick, Lori, Carl, Judith, Ben, Billy and Donna. They kept on hiding in the safest place that they know. They went to a mall for their food and weapon supply. And there, the place was secured.

Rick and Lori are couple and Lori is pregnant. Hence their situation Lori still continues to carry the child inside her. But she starts losing hope when every time she sees the chaos that they are going into.

"Can I really do this? This is very hard, I don't want to lose my child but I'm thinking of what kind of community he will grow up" Lori said while she is crying.

"We can do this, we will fight until the end that we can! Don't lose hope. I'm always here for you",

Ricky replied while holding her hand.

One morning the walkers found their place and start crashing the windows and doors so they can go inside and eat the humans. So they start evacuating it. They are really in a hurry they are very scared that one of them will be left and eaten by the walkers. They look for another place to hide. And then they found an abandoned prison, so they quickly opened the door and found out that there was no one inside it.

"This place will do, we can stay here. I would love to stay here, it has good facilities like bedrooms, toilets and look they also have a kitchen! We can really stay here." Donna said.

"Yes. For now we can stay here. But we make sure that our area outside is secure from those evil human eaters!" Billy butt in.

The boys started to secure the place they made some traps and fences around the prison. Lori also gave birth to her child but unfortunately she died while giving birth to her child. Ricky felt very depressed.

After some few days they found a one closed door in the prison and because of their curiosity they opened it and they found out that there are prisoners that are all walkers. So they started to fight for their survival, even the girls trained themselves in fighting those kind of creatures. Unfortunately, Ben got bitten and they decided to kill him because if not he will also become a walker.

Judith walked around the prison until she got in the office where she found a radio.

"Look what I found! I think this will help us! I am going to look for signal and see if there are some survivors like us." Judith said while having a big smile on her face.

Half of the day past and greatly Judith found a signal. And she traced some survivors. She talked to them.

"Hello? Hello? Are you also a survivor? Can you hear me?" Judith kept on asking

"Yes. We are also survivors. We are from World Organization of Human Protection. We can help you. Where you are? Answer me." Jerry said. Jerry is the head of WOOHP.

"We are from Georgia" Judith replied.

"Alright I will send you my girls they are the best in protecting humans, the can help you." Jerry said.

Judith quickly tell to her friends the good news. And they waited for the girls that Jerry said. Because of an all day fighting with zombies they got really tired and while waiting they cannot help to fell asleep.

The next day came, and yes. It is true the 3 girls were in front of them. The girls started to introduce themselves.

"I am Clover; I am the leader of my group. And we are here to help you defeat those little bastard zombies." She has medium-short blonde hair with blue eyes and wears a red cat suit.

"I am Sam. I love helping people." Sam has long orange hair, emerald green eyes and wears a green spy outfit. She's the most intelligent, responsible and practical of the girls; she's serious and worries a lot.

"And last but not the least I am Alex" Alex has light brown eyes and short black hair styled in a bob. She's half white on her father's side, and her mother appears to be Filipino. Alex's spy outfit is yellow. Despite her clumsiness when it comes to gadgets, Alex excels in athletics

The survivors are all amazed on what they saw and heard.

"They are really true". Judith said while smiling.

"Jerry sent us here to help you all so by that, can we now start our mission?" The 3 girls said.

They started to show and explain the use of their gadgets.

The girls also distributed some easy to use gadgets to the survivors that can help them in fighting with the walkers.

So the survivors and the 3 girls started to go outside the prison to defeat those bastard walkers.

Even they are in a safe place they really want to kill all the walkers so that it would not be a problem for them and turn their life to normal again.

They went outside. The girls started to use their gadgets. They used their gadgets like the AWFUL (All-Weather Fleece Ultra-Light) Boots, Banana Clip Boomerang, Biolab Watch, Boomerang Buzzsaw Barrette.

The gadgets and the girls really helped them a lot. The survivors also defeat with the walkers they also used some of the gadgets and their natural skills in fighting the walkers.

They started to hit the walkers on the head, cutting them vertically and horizontally and they also cut their necks they make sure that the walkers are really dead.

The survivors strategy is that they think of the someone they love that are eaten by the walkers so it could add to their madness and vengeance. They kept and kept on defeating with the walkers. They only stop to take their food and drinks, rest for a while and quickly get back in fighting the walkers.

A few weeks past and they noticed that the walkers are all gone. But ofcourse in any battle there is no winner. Judith and Ben died while fighting with the walkers.

After what happened the survivors thank each and every one of them. The 3 girls also went back to the WOHP. And they are happy telling Jerry that their accomplished their mission and it was really a success. They are success again in protecting people. The rest of the survivors still stayed in Georgia Town. They are now trying to start a new life, a new beginning for everyone. They also made some gadgets like radios and signal that could help them trace other people. It is not easy for them to start a new life after what happened. They are still doing their best to continue their living.

They said their prayers and decided to forget everything that happened and they will just start a new life, even the Scientist. They decided not to blame him, forget everything and start a new fulfilling beginnings.


End file.
